States That allow Multi Color Power
STAMP was a former alliance founded by Ryans Nation and Alpert Nation, previous veterans of the GPA. Stamp had 19 members. STAMP forums- http://z10.invisionfree.com/STAMP_Forums/index.php?act=idx History I. The Beginning STAMP started as the idea of Ryans Nation, and after recruiting fellow GPA member Alperts Nation to join him Stamp was born. In the first few days STAMP got a few members including, Dr.Gamer, Chief Stubbs, Slicer845695, Meman, Jade Rose, and Darksaber exile, the latter two would later leave to form their own alliance. In 2 weeks time STAMP had reached 30 members and had become an unsanctioned alliance. The strongest member at the time was keylock but after a dispute with Alpert and Benfinan, Keylock left, thus making Alpert the strongest member and Ryan in second. II. The First Elections In the first elections Ryan won the presidency in a landslide unanimous decision over Alpert 9-1. But in the VP elections the first internal scandal would unfold. Ryan working on a tip uncovered a cheating scandal where Alpert was changing people’s passwords in order to log on to their name and vote for himself. Alpert was banned from ever running in elections again. In the runoff for vice presidency between Meman and Dr.Gamer, Gamer won but his time as VP would be cut short due to a rouging incident where he attacked an ODN member for no reason. Gamer later claimed to be drunk. Chief Stubbs won the foreign minister fairly and held that position to this very day. III. The Second Scandal After the alliance had reached 38 members, which currently is the highest membership STAMP has ever had, another scandal broke out. Alpert went to the ICP requesting an MDP because as Alpert claimed “we were being directly threatened by the NPO. After Ryan saw this blatant lie on the ICP’s forums he resigned from President of STAMP on the grounds that Alpert was ruining the alliance and that Ryan did not like where STAMP was headed. IV. Ryan’s Last Decree For Ryans last act as president he suggested STAMP move to a council system. Stamp agreed and the members of the council were Bilic, Dr.Gamer, Chief Stubbs, Meman, and Hollywood Grogan. Hollywood grogan replaced Slicer845695 on the council after he left the alliance due to disputes involving Albert trying to illegally go against the charter and declare war on cretin alliances who since than have two disbanded. V. Blaze Around this time STAMP member and admin Blaze decided he wanted to leave the alliance. For his last act he logged onto the admin page and changed to mask of all the other admin making himself the only one. Outraged STAMP fixed the problem and banned Blaze. VI. Future of STAMP The council system is still in effect today but after Meman resigned from the council it had been reduced to four people. Also, in an attempt to start over after all the recent scandals STAMP has made a new forum and deleted their old one. Link- http://z10.invisionfree.com/STAMP_Forums/index.php?act=idx VII. The STAMP Wars Currently STAMP Is involved in a war against three former members. If you want to attack these rogues or aid STAMP contact me via pm on the STAMP forums or the cn forums Former Members -Ryans Nation (Co-Founder) -Alpert Nation (Co-Founder) -Dr. Gamer (moderator) -Da lil Bro(moderator) -Slicer845695(moderator) -Metallica5000 -Brasilfan95 -smarterthnjacob -Joelistan -Michland -DzariFF -DarksaberExile -Chief Stubbs -Alibby719 -Jade Rose -Dirk Zephyrs -dbdraggin -Machin Shin -williamparker Category:Alliances Category:Defunct alliances